The invention relates to a vehicle windshield wiper motor equipped with a mount having multiple attachment points, and to a supporting structure for said motor.
Vehicle windshield wiper mechanisms are driven by a motor. This motor is provided with a mount for fastening it to a tube which acts as a rigid structure of the windshield wiper mechanism. This mount may be fastened to the tube in various ways: either it is fastened to the tube using a mounting plate secured to the tube by means of three screw/nut assemblies distributed 120° apart about the output shaft of the motor, or it is fastened directly to the tube. These two modes of attachment currently entail distinct designs of motor mount, which means producing a different motor for each mode of attachment thus increasing the cost of manufacture of these motors.